


Fuck Me

by JWade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tear Rating: 1/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWade/pseuds/JWade
Summary: From the dialogue prompt:“Fuck me if I’m wrong but…”“You are wrong.”“I didn’t even…”“Wrong. You are wrong.”





	Fuck Me

Sam was going through the library looking through the books trying to figure out a really weird case that someone had called him on, but he had been spinning his wheels all day. Nothing he could find fit. Some would fit in a few places but be totally opposite in others and he felt like pulling his hair out when he suddenly lit on an idea, but it couldn’t be…could it? The more he thought about it, the more he realized that it was the only answer. “Fuck me if I’m wrong, but…” he started to say to himself. 

Sam hadn’t noticed Gabriel come in until he was cut off with a, “You’re wrong.”

“But I didn’t even…”

“Wrong. You are wrong,” Gabriel said firmly looking Sam up and down. 

Sam blushed brightly as he realized what Gabriel was saying and quickly changed the subject before the archangel could see how much he liked that idea. “Have you been playing your games out in Indiana?” 

“Maybe…” Gabriel said with a smirk, hiding his disappointment at the change of subject. 

Sam groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll have you know I have spent all day pulling my hair out trying to figure out what the hunters out there are after,” he said, annoyed. 

Gabriel laughed. “You saying you want me to start leaving you a schedule?” 

Sam couldn’t help the laugh that pulled from him at that thought either even as he said, “You know, that might actually be helpful. Now I just have to figure out what to tell them.”

“Just tell them it’s a trickster,” Gabriel said with a shrug as if it should be obvious.

“They’re a little more skilled than we were back then,” Sam pointed out. 

“Oh please. Like any human could hurt me. I’ve gone against some of the best hunters in the world Samsquatch. I won’t hurt them and they won’t hurt me, but they’ll think they killed me. That’s the best part of the game.”

“Okay fine,” Sam said with a shrug and grabbed the phone to give them the news. He had long figured out just what kind of people Gabriel went after and wasn’t going to fight him on it, but he knew better than to expect other hunters to accept it so this was as good a solution as any. 

Once Sam hung up the phone, Gabriel said, “Well now that you’ve set them on my tail, I guess my down time is over. I need to make sure I’m available for the big boss fight and all. Catch you later, Sammykins.”

Before Sam could respond he was alone in the library again and he found his mind wandering to Gabriel’s comments earlier, despite how much he tried to put it out of his mind. He knew better than to consider the possibility. He couldn’t handle being just another notch in Gabriel’s bedpost. He knew that he wanted far more from Gabriel than the archangel could or would give and getting involved was a very bad idea. 

That didn’t stop him from making similar comments every time Gabriel was around just to see him look at him like that. He knew he was playing with fire but he couldn’t help himself and it quickly became a habit. If Gabriel hadn’t been such a good actor, it might have come to a head sooner than it did, but it was months of nearly daily comments before the dam broke. Sam headed to the kitchen for breakfast only to find that they were out of bacon and gave a frustrated growl as he said to himself, “Who do I have to fuck to get some damn bacon around here?” 

The next thing he knew Gabriel was leaning on the counter with a plate of cooked bacon. “Bacon?” he offered, holding it out to Sam, and that was Sam’s breaking point. Maybe it was the constant almost teasing. Maybe it was the fact that he wasn’t quite awake yet. Maybe it was a combination of both, but he knocked the plate to the floor as he lunged at Gabriel and kissed him desperately. 

Gabriel was completely caught off guard when Sam kissed him like that and couldn’t help but think that it was about damn time. If he’d known bacon was the key he would have tried that a long time ago. He hopped up onto the counter and wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist, pulling him in tightly as he buried his hands in the hunter’s hair as he returned the kiss with just as much fervor. 

Sam’s brain hadn’t caught up with him yet until he suddenly found himself laying in a bed with Gabriel straddling him, and how the archangel had managed to fly them here without breaking the kiss Sam had no idea, but all thoughts of stopping this before he got too deep were pushed from his mind when Gabriel ground his erection down over Sam’s letting out a demanding growl as he did so, and Sam’s big brain took a vacation. When he felt one of Gabriel’s knees sliding between his own, he immediately opened his legs and wrapped them around Gabriel as his hands started fumbling with the buttons on the archangel’s shirt, desperately needing more. 

Gabriel wasn’t about to risk doing this the slow way this time. He wasn’t going to risk giving Sam a chance to change his mind. He’d waited too long for this. He could always hope he got more someday and could make it slow and sweet, but he wasn’t going to risk losing what might be his only chance by hesitating. He snapped his fingers removing both of their clothes rubbing himself against Sam again, kissing him deeply to keep him from protesting until he got lost in the moment again…if he had come out of it at that anyway. 

Sam started at bit at the sudden disrobing, but it quickly left his mind as Gabriel’s tongue plundered his mouth and one of his hands moved down to Gabriel’s firm ass to pull him down harder while the other wrapped in Gabriel’s hair as if to keep him from going anywhere, not that he seemed to have any intention of doing so. When the need to breathe started to get too great, Gabriel’s lips trailed over Sam’s jaw and down to his neck, trailing a line of sharp bites down to his collarbone and Sam could feel a hand moving up the inside of his thigh, breaking the grip his legs had on the archangel, that was soon forgotten as he felt a finger press inside of him and he sucked in a sharp breath as he pressed his hips down looking for more. 

“Oh fuck yes, Sammy,” Gabriel growled out, biting a little harder and pulling a needy whimper from Sam. Gabriel could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. That he was actually getting Sam. Even if it was just this once, he still had an archangel’s memory. He could relive it in his mind for the rest of forever and he desperately needed to be inside Sam. He prepped him as quickly as he could before nudging him to flip over, and the hunter didn’t hesitate. He knew that if he looked Sam in the eyes during this he would never be able to let him walk away again. 

Gabriel slid in quickly before he stopped to breathe and just take in the moment that he’d dreamed of for so many years. He leaned over and threaded his finger’s with Sam’s as his lips and teeth and tongue trailed over the hunters back and shoulders before he finally started moving, slow and steady. Now that he knew what it felt like to be inside Sam, he could risk taking his time. It seemed Sam didn’t much like that idea though as he kept his hips pressing back looking for more and it wasn’t long before Gabriel found himself speeding up to meet the demand. He removed let go of one of Sam’s hands and trailed down the hunter’s body before he finally got his hands on Sam’s cock and he couldn’t help the desperate growl that pulled from him as he sped up even more at feeling just how hard Sam was for him. 

It didn’t take much time at all, once Gabriel had him in his hand, for Sam to spill over crying Gabriel’s name and Gabriel quickly joined him with a rumbling moan as his own orgasm was pulled from his body almost against his will. Once he was spent he collapsed to the bed next to Sam, waiting for the hammer to fall. “Gabriel,” Sam breathed out softly as he leaned over to kiss him slow and sweet and Gabriel was in heaven for a moment before Sam pulled back and his eyes went wide. “Shit…I…we…we shouldn’t have…oh god…”

“Yeah, I know. I’ll just send you back now,” Gabriel said, not quite able to keep his masks up all the way in the wake of what just happened and letting some of his pain and disappointment leak into the words. 

“Wait,” Sam said quickly before Gabriel managed to snap his fingers. “Can we…maybe…talk first?” he asked with a wince. 

Gabriel let out a heavy sigh. He knew what was coming and that Sam was just trying to let him down easy. “It’s okay, Sam. I get it. I should have taken the hint all those other times you turned me down. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of your one moment of weakness, and I’m sorry. This is on me. Not you, okay? I just…” Gabriel stopped himself before his babbling let on more than he wanted to. 

“You just what?” Sam asked, badly wanting to know what he’d been about to say. Gabriel just set his jaw and looked away refusing to answer and raised his hand like he was about to snap Sam away, so the hunter grabbed his hand quickly and said, “I never turned you down, Gabriel.”

“Huh?” Gabriel said turning to look at him wondering what he meant. 

“I never turned you down because you never asked,” Sam said pointedly. It didn’t matter that he would have turned him down if he had asked. For some reason, he needed that made clear. 

“I made it perfectly obvious what I wanted,” Gabriel said rolling his eyes. “The offer was there, and you just brushed it off every time. You’re saying that wasn’t a turn down?” 

“I…I just…” Sam couldn’t exactly argue with that so he decided an explanation would be better. “I never wanted to be just another conquest. Another notch in your bedpost.”

Gabriel did a double take at the clueless hunter. “You don’t honestly think that’s all this was, do you?” he asked incredulously and he could see on Sam’s face that he actually did. “You’re actually serious? Did the fact that I sacrificed my life for you mean nothing? The fact that I turned on my own family to try to protect you? All the times I’ve dropped everything and come running every time you call? You seriously think that’s ‘just another conquest’?” Gabriel was working himself up into a good rant about blind idiots and their inability to see what was right in front of their faces before he was cut off by Sam’s lips on his and he couldn’t not kiss him back. 

When Sam pulled back, he was still having trouble wrapping his head around what Gabriel was implying he needed to hear the words. “What are you saying, Gabriel?” he asked with longing hopefulness. 

“I’m saying, I love you, you moron. I always have,” Gabriel snapped, irritated that he didn’t seem to be getting it. That he was making Gabriel actually come out and say it. 

“Gabriel…” Sam breathed out as he turned those words over in his head, reaching out a hand to Gabriel’s cheek. If nothing else, the way that Gabriel’s eyes fluttered closed as he mindlessly leaned into the touch would have convinced him of the truth of the archangel’s words. “I love you, Gabriel,” he whispered almost inaudibly, and Gabriel’s eyes snapped open and locked on Sam’s as if searching for the truth before he lurched forward and kissed Sam again. This time slow and sweet, pouring every ounce of meaning he could into the gesture. 

“Will you stay?” Gabriel asked hopefully as he pulled away just enough to speak. 

“Send a note to Dean so he doesn’t freak?” 

Gabriel snapped his fingers. “Done,” he said as he tilted his head forward again to kiss the man he’d loved for so many years. When Sam’s stomach growled, signaling the fact that he hadn’t had breakfast yet, Gabriel pulled back and grinned before snapping his fingers again and a large plate of bacon and eggs landed on a tray in front of Sam. “I seem to remember something about you wanting bacon?” 

Sam blinked at the plate for a moment as he tried to figure out what Gabriel meant before he burst into laughter. Pulling Gabriel close and saying, “I love you,” through his laughter. 

Gabriel let out his own chuckle before pecking the hunter on the lips and telling him to eat. Once Sam was eating and the amusement had passed, Gabriel reached out a hand to run through Sam’s hair. “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna be taking a break from fanfic to work on some of my six original novels that are waiting for me to type them up lol, but I will be back. I promise.


End file.
